


blushes and blues

by Reyxa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing, like post post canon, theyve graduated and theyre living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: Tooru falls asleep with Hajime’s fingertips on his lips, sleep coming over him while he’s delicately pressing kisses to each. He’s fast asleep in his embrace, mouth wide open as he snores softly. His lashes cast shadows across his cheekbones as the sun washes him in a blushed glow.Hajime sighs deeply before gathering his boyfriend up in his arms and carrying him back to their apartment.Solid three hours of sleep tonight? Good going, Hajime.





	blushes and blues

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning i haven't written fic in a while so this might be awful it's plotless and basically just iwaizumi and his favorite setter being ridiculously cute
> 
> enjoy!

“Iwa-chan. _Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan_!”

Hajime peels his eyes open, sleep weighing too heavily on his conscience. He peers through blurred vision at streaks of moonlight painting Tooru’s skin.

Tooru, whose slim setter hands are still roughly shoving him awake.

Hajime rolls over to face the wall, his eyes falling shut again. Oikawa Tooru is too much to handle at a normal time, let alone three in the morning.

“Iwaizumi.” Tooru whispers through the dark, his voice clear in a way that told Hajime he had yet to fall asleep. “Hajime, come stargaze with me.”

He rolls over to peer at Tooru. “You _woke me up_ at _three a.m._ to drag me outside to fucking _stargaze_?” he hisses, his voice rough and sleepy.

Tooru gives him nothing more than a soft lopsided smile. He slides his hands out from under Hajime before sinking his fingertips in his hair. “Yes, Iwaizumi, and you're being really difficult about it. Come on, keep up. Let’s go!” he tugs on Hajime’s shirt before sliding out of their bed.

The emptiness in the sheets next to him and the lack of Tooru’s limbs tangled in his own draw Hajime out of his sleepy state. He mutters swears under his breath as he wraps a blanket around him and follows Tooru, who is already stepping out the door.

Barefooted and half-dressed, the two pad down the hallway and up the stairs.

“Hajime, will you stop cursing? There are children in this building.” Tooru takes his hand in his own, dropping him a wink as he opens the door.

“I’m cutting you out of my life indefinitely.” Hajime mutters, following Tooru through the door.

The sky unravels before him, the summer night grazing a cold chill against his skin. Hajime draws the blanket tighter around him, watching Tooru with impatience growing in his chest.

Tooru immediately plops to the ground, his arms cushioning his head and his brown eyes gazing up at the sky.

His position reminds Hajime of their old high school matches with him whispering a warning to Kindaichi to cover the back of his head when Tooru served. He shakes his head, dispelling the memory. High school memories always make his heart twinge.

Tooru’s eyes are on him, ever-calculating and predicting. They soften as he grins. _That goddamn look in his eyes._ “Are you planning on standing in the threshold all night?”

“If we’re here all night, I’m cutting you out of my life _permanently._ ” Hajime says noncommittally, lowering himself to sit by Tooru.

Tooru gives him a wounded look before pulling him to the ground. Side by side, they lie on the concrete, the night still besides the breeze rustling the leaves and the crickets chirping softly. “Have I ever shown you the constellations, Hajime?”

He chuckles dryly. “Only every single day since we were nine, Tooru.” A rush of affection for him fills him, guiding him to fit an arm around Tooru’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder.

He can feel Tooru’s kiss gentle in his hair. “Well, too bad. I’m showing you again.” he mumbles the words against Hajime’s hair.

“You’re ridiculous, Oikawa Tooru.” Hajime only half-heartedly protests. Sleep is tugging on him again and- he would never tell Tooru- he secretly enjoys his rambling.

As the night carries on, Hajime wraps the blanket he brought along around the two of them. Tooru takes Hajime’s hand in his own and counts every star on his fingertips. His setter fingers, calloused and rough from volleyball handling but still as delicate as an orchestra conductor’s, trace Hajime’s own.

Slowly, Tooru lifts his hand, pointed to the sky and traces each constellation like it’s muscle memory. Scorpius, Lupus, Sagitta, Hercules. He murmurs stories of each, stories Hajime had heard over and over but would never tire of.

They lie there until the sun makes its trek along the horizon, bathing the sky in blushes and blues.

Tooru falls asleep with Hajime’s fingertips on his lips, sleep coming over him while he’s delicately pressing kisses to each. He’s fast asleep in his embrace, mouth wide open as he snores softly. His lashes cast shadows across his cheekbones as the sun washes him in a blushed glow.

Hajime sighs deeply before gathering his boyfriend up in his arms and carrying him back to their apartment. _Solid three hours of sleep tonight? Good going, Hajime._

Although, Tooru was right. He did sign up for this. And he wouldn’t give it away for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/bookmarks always appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: [acesandstars](https://acesandstars.tumblr.com)  
> main: [ninoirs](https://ninoirs.tumblr.com)


End file.
